The Imperyo Empire
Story The Imperyo Empire originated when a government was toppled. The rebels formed a new government, a Communist like one to stop starvation and other problems. They met with species from other worlds and expanded the empire by having Members legally win elections, then annexing the world they won to the Imperyo Empire, making it not officially an empire, but just like a huge alliance. They indoctrinated the young species of the planets to be Extremely loyal to the empire and not know about their planet's past. The empire's policy was “an uneducated public with no memory of bad things in the past is an easily controllable public.” This policy worked. They continues peaceful expansion, but at the same time expanded their power and military each time they got bigger. When the Empire reached 200 planets, they divided it into 4 sectors. The Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Echo sectors, each having 50 planets. The planets were number, for example Alpha-1, Alpha 2, Alpha 3, etc. They are known as “pacifists” since they didn’t fight to expand. Leadership Supremely ruled by Director Nerd. He makes all the desicions with the help of 4 advisors from each sector. The advisors in turn oversee 50 departments per sector full of gov workers to deal with the people. You may find more about him on his page. Military The empire has an extensive military, but has many secret ranches and projects that are unknown due to their lack of tourism or other outside connection. Section 1: Space Force * Flagship Baguio: the main flagship is a large battleship with a wave-motion gun, shock cannone, pulse anti aircraft cannons, torpedoes, missiles, rockets, shields, 3 bridges, and misallaneous aircraft. * Gamilon class ships: high energy shields, 2 main cannons on front, triple barrel laser turrets +aircraft * Andromeda Class ships: dual wave motion guns, shock cannons, pulse cannons, same as Baguio. * Covenant Supercarrier: huge ship with shields, enourmous amounts of aircraft and troops, dropships, torpedoes and glassing lasers * Malevolence-class dreadnaughts: double side EMP cannons, laser turrets, large amount of aircraft, powerful engines * Space Submarines: literally have the ability to enter a dimension within space and out again similar to water except for the fact that there Arent inter-dimensional depth charges, has space torpedoes and shields. * The V-Hunter: spear shaped dreadnaught with cutting lasers, turbolaser turrets, missiles, rockets, aircraft, 2 bridges, torpedoes, shields, emp cannons and cloaking. * Supermechanisms: Huge pilotless Masses all controlled by single monitors with drills and laser counters to punch through any material. * Regular cruisers, destroyers, transports and mini carriers * We have 8280 ships total updated to 10000 in the past month. All spacecraft can work in atmosphere and underwater, all can warp. Section 2: Fighters The fly: Ridiculously fast scout craft with low armor and shields and only a single light laser cannon on front, can carry mines, torpedoes missiles and rockets The Trident: Light fighter with fast speed, low shield and armor and dual laser cannons The Side-Fighter: Fast ship with low armor and shield, ridiculously high rate of fire The X-warrior: 4 winged ship with 10 laser cannons, 2 per wing plus 2 on the front with medium armor and sheild The U-sniper: Ridiculously high firepower from dual main cannons, good armor and shield The Scorpion: 1 main cannon and 4 tiny laser cannons high shield and arnor The O-Defender: Insane armor and firepower from main cannon The Barracuda: Ramming ship capable of moving ships more than half its size The Condor: 2 laser cannons and 1 main cannon, fast and good armor and shield The Odessy: Huge single pilot ship with insane main cannon and 2 front and 2 rear cannons The Bastion: Huge ship bristling with forward only laser cannons Cosmo bombers: space bombers with torpedoes, bmobs missiles and gunners Black Tigers: All-Purpose fighters Kamikazees: suicide flying bomb drones Vampire: (halo) flying fighters that EMP anything they shoot AC-220 gunship or Vulture: transport with many machine guns and rockets Battleship alien ships: huge ships with explosive canisters, and spinning disk thingys that drill and smash through most materials All Starblast ships are equipped with extras (ie, defense pods, attack pods, rockets missiles torpedoes mines etc.) Section 3: Ground troops Humans: duh, some have different armor suits, others are more primitive with classes (like tf2) Robot masters: (mega man style, varies from master) Dragons: Different species from the WoF ones, they include * Outliers: Acid like breath, low intelligence * Flames: Huge red dragons (basically SkyWings but bigger) * Sages: Peacuful dragons capable of transmitting strong emotion to other organisms, they calm wounded down in hospitals Promethians: Robot bodies Containing the souls of humans, range from crawlers to watchers to knights (halo) Monsters of the Underground: (Undertale basic monsters, includes bosses but not OP ones like Omega Flowey and Asriel) Aliens: (Alien) you ppl know these, right? They are controlled by nanotechnology formed chips in their brains The Flood: (halo) a parisite that can infect both organisms and robots The Gamelons: pale skinned Aliens from Gamelon who pilot starships and have brilliant minds, sutilice planet bombs (like asteroids except they spread radiation) (Star blazers) Deathclaws: (fallout) Huge powerful mutated lizards Jaegers: Huge mech like robots (pacific rim) Kaiju: Huge monsters, vary and have categories (pacific rim Battleship Aliens: armored very strong monkey like aliens, are weak to light if they don’t have a helmet (battleship) The Chitauri: Grey skinned reptilian creatures (avengers) Clones: clones of all species serve in the army. Iron Knights: (Star wars extended) have cores of a medichlorian rich mineral which allows them to wield the force. They are basically force wielding robots with light sabers. The Iron Giant: Huge metal robot that is normally passive but has dual arm cannons, 3 tentacle cannons, a main cannon on the chest, a plasma machine gun and the power to fly. It repairs itself when damaged. This is the Director's personal guard. (The Iron Giant) Umbarans: pale skinned aliens that don’t breathe oxygen (Star Wars) Mlekgolo: worm like creatures formed into colonies with armor, a sheild (physical) and a fuel rod cannon aka the hunters. (Halo) Monitors: box shaped with an eye, these are hovering robot things with protocol And software skills. (Halo) Kin: a magical, different race of pale skinned humanoids who possess magical powers, but only exist o n the Eight Day. (Eighth day) Transitioners: Humans, but live in all 8 days. (Eighth day) Toxites: filth grime and rubbish feed off of children's brain waves. They cannot be damaged without Glopified weapons and are invisible unless Glopified soap is used. They can be enlarged with extension cords and can be merged with humans with a special serum. (Janitors) Stand users: humans except they have stands (JoJo) The military includes lots of chemical weapons, nano tech and other ground vehicles. Also includes Glopified weapons, and time distortion units along with shrinking particle tech Section 4: Ground Vehicles BARC speeder: (Star Wars) fast moving hover bikes with sidecars that contain blaster machine guns + blasters on the front and back. Umbaran heavy tank: large 6 legged tank with a main cannon and smaller blaster cannons on the front. Heavy armor makes it immune to rocket launchers. Umbaran hover tank: dual barreled forward artillery hovering tank. AV-7 artillery cannon: 1 seat artillery cannon with high firepower The Rocket Hog: basically a Jeep with a rocket turren on the back the Scarab: 6 legged huge vehicle with an anti aircraft turret and a particle beam on the front along with plasma turrets o each side Chitari hovernikes: small 2 Person transports it’s blasters the scorpion:all terrain tank with main cannon and machine guns hover trucks, cars and vans: duh. It’s in the name. AT-TEs: 6 legged walkers with a main cannon and 6 blaster turrets AT-RTs: small scout craft with laser machine gun and 2 legs Wolverines: anti aircraft units Locusts: building destroyers the elephant: mobile base w/ machine guns and the ability to train troops at it ICE's: or Incectoid Combat Exoskeletons All are equipped with chronal accelerators. Economy This Empire will accept all forms of money and distribute it equally among the people. There is no poverty or wealth here. It is the same. The people work to their ability, and get the same things in return. The empire uses coins carved from red gems as it’s official currency. There are wealth storage areas spread across the empire, 25 per sector. Well, our economy is crippled thanks to the Zlodêji Empire (*ahem* mist *ahem*) so we cannot trade at the moment. Please wait a week or so so the miners can gather more red Gems to restart the economy. And now our economy is at full capacity after a month. Exports: * A variety of metals * wood and other natural resources * food * cloth * jewelry * minerals and gems * energy cells * certain bits of tech * humanitarian aid * heigine products * etc Alliances According to recent talks, we are (at least I think so) allied with FFTLE. Capitals There are four main capitals of the Empire: * Capital-Alpha * Capital-Bravo * Capital-Charlie * Capital-Delta Each is an entire planet and contains MAC stations, planetary shields, urban terrain only, rocket launch stations military bases etc. The Director resides in one of the capitals, and moves every few days. Politics Its Communism, and the people are indoctrinated to only play their part in the world. All citizens are aremed and can fight though. The regular citizens are trained according to the classes in TF2 by their strengths. Project SOAA Run by the Director, selects “special interest“ citizens and augments them both mentally and physically. They are given armor with special abilities such as: * Bubble sheilds * power drains * regenerators * Speed boost * Active Camo * hardlight shields * time distortion units * AIs All equipment uses up the suit's power and the time distortion makes it run out instantly. Territory The Imperyo Empire has an extensive network of 200 planets plus 1,500 space stations spread across 9 star systems. It is small compared to some of the other empires, but they pack each planet and station to it’s full capacity. Everyone does work, there is no choice retirement. It has every place heavily defended, and military occupation is a way of life. Each household had 5 soldiers in its basement plus the families there are trained and armed. The Space territory is roamed by ships but the main fleet of 2000 is in the middle of the entire empire. Mini fleets of 50 patrol the area, and each planet has 5 ships guarding it, while each station has 1 small ship guarding it. The empire is heavily protected. It does not allow anyone from outside the empire inside the territory. It also has high amounts of security in its borders and checks every package that comes through. The Location of the Empire is pretty obvious. To find it, look for the enormous red planetary shielding on the planets. Good luck trying to invade, however. Citizens As shown above under ground troops, there is a diverse mix of species here in the Imperyo Empire. A lot of the planets in The Empire were just discovered without life and just colonized them. They haven’t the resources there. Citizens in the empire work to the best of their abilities. They are assigned jobs where their traits and personalities fit. Therefore, they are effective at their work. They are born at hospitals, and live in family units. During their childhood they learn booksmart information and survival skills from ages 4-9. The ones who advance are sent to tougher training. At 12 they are assigned jobs based on their personality and ability. They get jobs they both like, and are good at. When they turn 14, they begin military training. They all learn how to use different weapons and are assigned firearms to protect their households and the empire. They work their jobs till they get old. When they become old, they move to facilities where they are cared for well. The elders are honored and cared for, but they cannot outnumber the younger population. The number of children born has to be more than the number of old. Citizens have talents ranging from shoveling horse poop to expert hackers. The best of the best are arranged into commitees that train the newer generations and innovate the future. If something goes wrong, and a citizen as a major transgression, they are brainwashed and then put back to their normal lives. All citizens are genetically engineered to be resistant to known types of diseases. Clones are for military use only. Note: All images but the flag are not mine. Almost all of the mlitary units are not mine but the V-Hunter dreadnaught. heh. The Wealth Vaults (yes mist this is directed toward you specifically) There are 4 vaults, one per capital. Updated status shows I fired the head guards (idiots) and sent them back to training. After much ranting. I’m currently updating the security to avoid another huge heist of all my empire‘s non distributed wealth. Ahem. Here’s the new secpurity update: * Added iron knights for force sensitivity and extra detection * more cameras * more lazers * 4 more iron giants 1 per vault * tiny bug size robots * code, keycard and fingerprint locks (all three per door) * Extra lighting * 15% security increase * signs saying: MIST IF YOU ARE HERE FOR BUSINESS PLEASE ASK ME FIRST Biological weapons Our “Trump card” planet killers. Here are some. This also describes how they work. * Toxites: invisible creatures that feed off children's brain waves and reflect negative effects. There are 3 types: * 1: Filth: porcupine like creature that makes kids fall asleep, it can shoot its spikes * 2: Grime: Amphibian like creature with acid fingers, flexible body and transmits distraction * 3: Rubbish: Vulture like creature with sharp beak and claws that transmits apathy * the roar: turns animals rabid * the flood: infectious parisite that turns creatures into ‘zombies’, can also infect vehicles * nano-disease: created by me, Tiny nanobots come in your nose mouth etc and head into your bloodstream, then come together into a chip on your spinal cord, controlling you. * the pest: slightly shrimp like creature that burrows into your spinal cord and controls you. They are the length of a school desk. * etc (as in normal diseases and gases) have fun. Abilities and other stuff. Citizens have some abilities like: * SOUL traits * ability to trap people in FIGHTS * military training * booksmart stuffs * accelerated healing * genetically engineered immune systems * uberheart respawn and supply Ult stuff: * nanodisease * determination * hardlight fills etc Defense of Bases Imperyo Empire bases are defended but not limited to: * MAC cannons * Shock cannons * Intense networks of tunnels * bunkers * Anti aircraft battleship style turrets * troops and civilians * sheilding * missile launchers and stations * ranged radar and heat scanning * large concentration of patrols * cameras * etc Current conflicts We are at war with the Imperial Empire of Beston.Category:Futuristic Empires Category:Empires